1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a lap-top type personal computer, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus equipped with a detachable unit such as a hard disk drive (hereinafter referred to as HDD), a battery pack, and the like, which is detachable from the body of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses such as so-called book-type and lap-top type personal computers are available. Some electronic apparatuses of this type have a structure to which, for example, a 2.5-inch HDD serving as a high-speed external memory of large capacity is attachable. This HDD is contained in a rectangular metal case, and the assembly of the HDD and case is called a HDD pack. Electrically connecting the HDD pack to a computer by mounting the pack in the body of the computer can remarkably increase the memory capacity thereof.
A conventional computer has a body provided with a mounting portion for mounting a HDD pack therein. The pack is inserted into the mounting portion, and then secured to a predetermined portion in the same with a plurality of screws screwed from the bottom side of the body.
However, in the computer with the HDD pack secured to its body with screws, the pack must be detached from or attached to the body by using a tool such as a driver, when the pack is replaced with a larger-capacity pack, or it is detached from the computer to lighten the same and facilitate its carriage, or it is detached to be used in another computer. Thus, it requires much time and labor to perform detachment and attachment of the pack.
Further, these days, in accordance with development of effective use of HDD media, and an increase in the capacity and versatility of a HDD pack, detachment and attachment of HDD packs have so often been performed. This being so, it is desired to provide a structure capable of easily detaching a HDD pack from a computer body and reliably holding the same in the body.